


傲慢（十二）

by dronel



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21580570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dronel/pseuds/dronel
Kudos: 18





	傲慢（十二）

十二  
林冉没想到还有家主会突然问他，他掂量着回答：“考试没有考好……”  
林悦道：“这个罚过你，我不是问的这个。”  
然而林冉却想不出来了，又不敢胡乱回答，只能低着头不语。  
林悦拿起一根轻质的藤条，点了点江原身边的位置，“跪趴。”  
林冉利落地脱下裤子，撩起衣摆，摆好了姿势。  
林悦抬手给了江原一藤条，然后点了点那迅速肿起的红棱子，训诫道：“学学林冉的速度，你瞧瞧你是怎么拖拉耍赖的。”  
江原疼的咧嘴痛呼，想着这一藤条真是无妄之灾，不由的愤恨地看了林冉一眼。  
林冉在江原的眼神下愧疚地低下头，可是在训导营学成的规矩，是家主有令立即执行，不得迁移，挨过不少责罚的林冉，已经将这迅速习成了一种本能。  
林悦眉头一皱，瞧着眼前两人的小动作，更是气愤。  
迅速挥下十下藤条横着贯穿了臀峰，江原整个人扑倒了地，而这个姿势让后穴中的珍珠和肛勾上的圆球深深顶入，奇异的钝痛感让江原蜷起身子捂住了小腹，然而珍珠摩过敏感点时带来的快感却让他在这种窘境中勃起。  
江原不敢松开挡住前端的手，受罚中不能射精，一旦勃起，他就得自觉的插入尿道棒，他真的不喜欢铃口那么敏感的地方被东西侵入，他想着耗一些时候，深呼吸，慢慢把那欲望压下去。  
江原那别扭的姿势自然让林悦明白了，他又是几藤条抽打在他的腿侧，毫不留情地训斥道：“几藤条让你爬不起了？硬了就戴上该带的东西，还要我废话吗！林冉帮他拿过来。”  
江原带着受罚的东西自然不好动作，于是林冉被交代取来了尿道棒，那是一串小小的珍珠样子连接的金制小棒，造型普通尾部有着一个方便取出的环，没有任何情色的修饰，就是个简单惩罚用具。  
江原伸手接过，自暴自弃的咬牙为自己戴上，他忍的眼圈都发红，眼泪仿佛都要掉下来了。  
“江原，为什么罚你？”林悦看着江原沉默地恢复了受罚的姿势，问道。  
“因为我受罚偷懒，不守规矩。”江原回答。  
“那是谁的错？”  
“我的错。”  
“该罚吗？”  
“该。”  
“你怨吗？”  
“不怨，江原该罚。”  
“那你的愤恨对着林冉，是欺他性格软弱，是不是？”林悦一点点逼问，将江原问道不敢作答。  
欺人，欺同为家奴的林冉，他不敢认这个错。  
“是不是？”林悦再问了一遍。  
“家主…我不是故意的，我只是一时失控……”江原哀哀地回答，怎么也不敢认下。  
“那便是承认了。”林悦淡淡地下了判决，“先把这跪姿练好吧。”  
林悦也不说要罚什么，反而令江原更加恐惧，曾经的罚一次次涌现，令他忍不住的颤栗。  
“林冉，你可知道自己身份？”林悦开始问林冉。  
“知道，我是林家的家奴，是家主的家奴。”林冉的回答不卑不亢。  
“作我家奴可委屈你了？我可哪里对不住你？”林悦这话说的极其重，不禁直接把林冉吓到猛地抬头看着林悦，脸色发白嘴唇都在哆嗦，就连旁边听着的江原也是吓的一颤。  
“没、没有！家主对我很好！林家对我很好！没有任何委屈！没有的！”林冉紧张地话都说不清，他一直觉得家主对他极好，关心他、爱护他，教导他，和家人一般，怎么受得起这样的话？他几乎忍不住眼泪，泪珠子大颗追着小颗的掉落，止不住。  
“那你的自怨自艾、自卑自弃、忍气吞声哪来的？这家奴身份让你直不起背脊吗？让你觉得低人一等吗？是我这个家主没有能力让你觉得靠不住，什么事都得自己忍吗？”林悦一连串的发问令林冉既是心慌又是感动，他哭得哽咽咳嗽，连呼吸都快喘不过来，却还是明白了这次家主罚他的意思，“我、唔、我错、错了家主！呜呜……我真的知道错了！别、别不要我……”  
听见林冉认错林悦气火稍微小了些，听见最后一句，终于是忍不住用藤条狠狠的抽肿林冉的屁股，感情刚刚一堆话都白说了，这蠢家伙还在怕自己不要他，算了算了，来日方长，慢慢教。  
林冉臀上本来就受了罚，这下又被林悦几乎毫不怜惜的抽了上百下，那藤条挥下的声音和林冉呜咽的哭泣几乎让旁边听着的江原都冷汗连连。  
林冉也忍不住痛，红肿的屁股被抽的青紫充血，重叠地方已经破皮，腿上也没有好到哪去，他终于忍不住开始求饶，强打精神保证自己不会再被欺负，会挺起胸膛做人，最后藤条已经停止了，他还在呜呜的哭着保证。  
林悦蹲下摸了摸他宛如水洗了一般被汗水湿透的头发，“暂且信你，但是修正一天，然后一个月都是你的罚期，早上来我这领紧神的板子，每晚来省身量刑，多涨涨记性，明白了吗？”  
林冉几乎没法想象接下来的一个月他会有多惨，却还是急忙答案着是，记住了。  
林悦打开门，果然看见看着一脸平静，其实眼神已经泄露了焦急的元伊已经等在外边，吩咐到：“抱林冉到主屋房间去吧，我今晚陪陪他。”  
他们每人在主屋外有自己的卧房，而主屋内的房间差不多功能都是用来受罚养伤的，每次受罚完，林悦不会让他们待在受罚时候待的主卧，会带他们去自己的小房间，自己晚上过去陪他们。  
受罚过的地方，晚上会睡的不安稳吧，定然是没有自己的小房间舒服安心的。  
而江原依然被晾在那，看着林冉都被教训成那样，不禁思考自己熬不熬得过。


End file.
